Although many transactions formerly performed using physical documents are now performed online or otherwise electronically, there still remain many transactions which are mainly performed using physical documents, particularly in the banking, healthcare and financial industries. For example, any transaction requiring an actual signature of a person may typically be performed via the exchange of physical documents bearing the requisite signature. These transactions may be performed using forms containing pre-printed typographic elements, e.g. fields, upon which a person may provide handwritten information, make one or more handwritten selections and/or provide a handwritten signature. The forms may then be physically sent to a receiving organization which handles and collates the forms. The receiving organization may be provided or contracted by one or more banks, healthcare service firms, financial service firms, or generally any organization which receives physical forms. Upon receiving the forms, the organization may review each form to determine that the form was filled out correctly and contains any required handwritten information. The organization may input the handwritten information into a database having fields corresponding to the fields of the form or otherwise record that the form was validated. Since the number of forms received by the receiving organization can number well into the hundreds of thousands, the receiving organization may desire an efficient mechanism for verifying the handwritten data on the forms and/or inputting the handwritten data into the corresponding database fields.